


Soul Mate

by voodoogypsyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corpse Desecration, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sam, Dark Jack Kline, Dark Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, M/M, Soulless Jack Kline, Soulless Sam Winchester, don't read this if you don't like fucked up shit, multiple characters die, no happy ending, this fic is dark and deadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: A person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. The idea for this fic came from [kansaskissedlips](https://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/), and I thank them for sharing it with us, although this fic probably isn't what they wanted. There's a part of me that needs to apologize for what happens in this fic. There's also a twisted part of me that revels in it. My first non-Wincest SPN fic and uh.... it is pretty brutal.
> 
> Question. Would this ship be called Sack or would it be called Jam?
> 
> Casting my vote for Sack!

Jack stepped out of the smoldering remains of the Ma'lak box, into the smoke-filled and red-lit room, to face the two men and the angel he had once considered his parents.

_But they're not_ , whispered Lucifer's voice. Jack's father's voice. _I'm your father, facts are facts. You're my son, and those three are liars. Liars who conned you and locked you up in that box. Now you see how much they **really** care about you._

"Jack," Sam whispered. Jack studied him with inhuman golden eyes.

Sam was afraid. His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest. He was like a trapped animal. It almost made Jack sad, although he wasn't quite able to feel sad anymore. But it bothered him.

Sam shouldn't be afraid of Jack. Sam was so very important to Jack, and Jack would never hurt him. Not even after this. Because Jack knew who was really behind this; it was Dean.

Dean had never really cared about Jack. Dean had likely manipulated Sam into this, made Sam lie to Jack. Dean was full of hate and violence.

Castiel watched Jack with sadness in his blue eyes. But that sadness was a lie. Castiel was an angel. His allegiance was to Heaven, and Heaven... Heaven didn't care about Jack either.

"You lied to me," Jack muttered at Dean and Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something and Jack held up a hand, freezing both him and Dean where they stood. Jack had heard enough from the two of them. They struggled uselessly against the force Jack held them with as Jack walked toward Sam.

Sam was in so much pain. Tears cascaded down his beautiful face. So beautiful, too beautiful to be in such pain.

Jack had always been fond of Sam, but now he found there was a different aspect to his fondness for Sam. Something different drawing him to Sam.

_It's called Nephilim puberty_ , Lucifer jeered in Jack's head. _My little boy's becoming a man. I could almost cry._ Jack shook his head, trying to shake away Lucifer's voice. He focused instead on Sam.

He realized that there was a way to free Sam from his pain. Jack no longer felt pain like he used to - not since his soul had been burned away. It was Sam's soul. That was what was causing Sam pain.

And Sam's soul was tied to Dean's, Jack could sense that. Dean was poisoning his brother with negativity.

Jack could cure Sam of that.

He stood in front of Sam and tilted his head to look up at the man. He'd never done this before, but somehow he already knew how to do it. Sam's heart was pounding furiously as Jack reached up to touch Sam's chest.

Fire spread from Jack's fingers and into Sam's body. Bright gold fire, cleansing Sam's body of his soul, taking away his burden. Sam screamed and convulsed under Jack's hand, the glow of the fire in his open mouth and behind his eyes.

"SAMMY!!!"

In his concentration, Jack had released his hold over Dean and Castiel somewhat; they were still frozen in place but were able to speak. Dean's voice filled the room, choked with fear. Dean was fighting Jack's hold with every ounce of his considerable strength.

Jack dropped his hand. Sam's body dropped to the floor, the glow faded from it, and Dean cried out again, Castiel joining him. Jack turned to them.

Dean's teeth were bared at him in fury. Castiel was horrorstruck. He knew what Jack had done. Dean didn't but was furious nonetheless.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to my brother?" Dean's voice was barely human, a low animal growl.

"I cured him," Jack replied with a smile.

"He... he destroyed Sam's soul," Castiel whispered, voice shaking, staring at Sam on the floor.

"It was hurting Sam," said Jack, following Castiel's gaze. "I took it away, and now it won't hurt him anymore." Sam was lying motionless on the floor but his chest was still rising and falling with his breath. "He'll wake up again soon, and he'll feel much better."

"He won't _feel better_." Tears streamed from Dean's eyes now too. "He won't _feel_. Do you realize what you've done?"

"What I've done," said Jack coldly, "is saved him from you. Now you can't hurt him; _no one_ can hurt him."

Dean again fought fiercely against Jack's power. " _Let me go_ ," Dean demanded, his voice cracking with emotion.

"That would be a stupid thing to do," Jack countered.

"Jack," said Castiel, his voice faint, "please... please let us go, so that we can help you."

Jack glared at the angel.

"You think I'm that stupid? You wouldn't help me even if you could. If I even needed help, which I don't. I'm _free_ now. I'm free of you, free of Heaven, free of pain, and now so is Sam." Jack smiled down at the unconscious man in question. "Sam is mine."

Jack could feel it. That invisible but powerful thread that had connected Sam to Dean had been severed. Sam wasn't Dean's anymore.

But that wouldn't stop Dean from trying to get Sam back. Dean would keep trying to take Sam away from Jack, and Jack couldn't allow him to do that. He gazed into Dean's burning gold-green eyes, those hateful eyes wishing him a thousand deaths.

Jack knew how he could give Dean peace.

Jack tilted his head to the side, eyes still fixed on Dean's, and flames began to creep up over Dean's body. Dean's head fell back as his mouth opened on a scream, the flames covering his face now, enveloping him entirely as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Castiel cried out in anguish, pleaded for Jack to stop, to save Dean. _But that's what I'm doing_ , Jack answered him silently.

Soon the screaming stopped, the cries and the pleas stopped, and what remained of Dean lay in ashes on the floor.

And now there was hatred glowing in Castiel's eyes.

The angel was still frozen in place by Jack's power, though he fought even harder than Dean had against that power.

"You have to be stopped," said Castiel through tears and gritted teeth. "You can't keep doing this. Heaven will stop you."

Jack stepped up close to the angel. "They can try," he said as he raised his hand to Castiel's forehead.

One last cry came out of Castiel, and the light of his grace shone from his eyes and mouth as Jack scorched it out of his vessel. Castiel's vessel fell lifeless to the floor beside the pile of Dean's ashes.

Jack looked down at it and wondered if he should feel something about it. He didn't.

He sensed movement behind him, and he turned to see Sam standing there, eyes on the spot where Jack's had just been.

Those multicolored irises rose to meet Jack's gaze.

Sam didn't look angry. Didn't look sad. Didn't even look confused.

He looked hungry.

"You called me yours," Sam murmured at Jack, his voice calm and quiet.

"Yes," said Jack, just as serenely.

The corner of Sam's mouth turned up. "No one's ever called me theirs."

Jack looked down at Dean's ashes, but Sam grabbed Jack's face and attacked his mouth with a ferocious kiss, stunning Jack for a moment before he realized what was going on and he started to kiss Sam in kind.

The Nephilim had never been kissed like this, never known that kissing could be like this. It was like getting mauled by a tiger. It was the most intense thing Jack had ever experienced.

Sam's kisses drew blood and Sam drank it down with a groan, slamming Jack into the wall. It would've hurt Jack if he was capable of being hurt. He gave Sam a bloodstained grin.

"You've wanted this too?"

Sam hummed in confirmation, sucking at the cut on Jack's lip before his tongue slid forward into Jack's mouth to claim it.

"Wanted this for a long time," Sam whispered at Jack's mouth when he pulled back. "Wouldn't let myself have it."

"Why not?"

Sam smirked. "I wasn't supposed to want you. I was supposed to raise you. Be a father to you." Sam captured Jack's mouth in another sensuous kiss. "It's been so fucking hard to keep myself away from you, but you set me free, baby."

Sam's kisses, Sam's words, this term of endearment that Jack had never before heard from anyone, sent thrills all through Jack. His hand came up between them to lay against Sam's chest, where he had earlier pressed his hand to burn away Sam's soul. This time, his fingers appreciatively traced the curves of Sam's muscles, so pronounced that Jack could feel them through two layers of fabric. Felt Sam's heat radiating through his hand. Felt those muscles flex eagerly under his touch.

"I'm yours too, you know," said Jack quietly into the minute space between them. "You _are_ my father, the only father I've ever had." Jack smiled up at the first man he'd ever called Father, the _only_ man he'd ever wanted to call Father. "And I'm yours."

"Mine," Sam agreed, kissing a path from Jack's mouth to his ear, where he paused to speak his next words, low and husky: "My pretty little angel."

Sam started removing Jack's clothes, kissing and sucking at Jack's neck, Jack's fingers sinking into Sam's silky hair and holding Sam's mouth there as Jack moaned with want. Sam's teeth bit into Jack's skin, the stubble on Sam's face digging into Jack's softness.

Jack's shirt on the floor, Sam bent down to lick Jack's nipples before sucking and biting them like he'd done to Jack's mouth and neck. Leaving proprietary marks all over Jack. Sam's broad hands moved over Jack's slight form - one hand dipped down Jack's stomach to cover the tent in his jeans. Sam lifted his head to smirk down at Jack again.

"So hard for your Daddy," Sam rumbled as his fingers teased Jack's cock through his pants. Jack gasped at the feeling. "Have you been a good boy?" Sam nipped at Jack's lower lip. "Should I make you feel good?"

"Please," Jack gasped at him, "please, Daddy."

"My good boy." Sam opened Jack's pants, shoved them down, got on his knees in front of Jack and took the dripping head of Jack's cock in his mouth. Heat like Jack had never felt seared through him and he fisted his hands in Sam's hair. Sam's tongue circled the head and pressed up under it; Jack's head thunked back against the wall and he groaned loud.

"You like that, huh, baby?" Sam grinned and licked along Jack's length, down to where Jack's balls were beginning to tense. Sam sucked on each one. "I wanna make you feel even better. Would you like that?" Jack choked out a yes as Sam's hand wrapped around him and started stroking. "That's my good boy. Get on your hands and knees."

Jack fell to his knees on the floor in front of Sam. Sam took Jack's chin in his hand.

"Not here." Sam turned Jack's head toward where the remains of Dean and Castiel lay on the floor. " _There_."

Jack's forehead creased with confusion. "What?"

"I want you to go over there and get on your hands and knees. Above them." Sam tightened his grip, turning Jack's face back to him. "You want this, don't you? Want me?"

"But... why..."

"Does it matter?" Sam's voice was flat, bordering on irritated. "Are you gonna do what I say, be a good boy for me?" Sam's hand slid down onto Jack's throat and squeezed lightly. Threateningly.

It made Jack think of the stories Dean had told him about Sam when he'd lost his soul before. Sam himself had never wanted to talk about the experience. The person Dean had described seemed so unlike Sam that Jack hadn't quite believed the stories, but now he was beginning to see that person in the man before him. He was beginning to see that person in himself.

How perfectly he and Sam fit together.

Without any further protest, Jack walked on his knees until he was kneeling naked above Castiel's vessel, looking down into the black hollows that used to be Castiel's eyes, ashes spread underneath that used to be Dean.

"I want you to see," said Sam softly behind Jack. Jack could hear clothes being taken off. He listened to Sam's feet padding closer. "I want you to see what you did for me." Sam moved around to stand in front of Jack, and Jack looked up to see Sam was naked as well.

Sam's body was so different from Jack's. Tall, well-muscled, tanned, dark hair across his broad chest. Jack had seen this part of Sam before, but he had never before seen Sam's naked lower half and his eyes widened at the sight of Sam's erect cock; long and thick, so heavy it could hardly lift itself from Sam's body, Sam's balls just as big and heavy. The fat head of Sam's cock was flushed and shiny with precome. Sam took himself in hand, stroking slowly, getting his palm slick and spreading it down his shaft.

"It's so beautiful," said Sam - Jack agreed, transfixed by Sam stroking himself - and then the older man got on his knees as well, in front of Jack. He took Jack's face in his hand again. "So beautiful, what you've done for me."

Sam kissed Jack again, sensual brushing of lips. "What you did to Dean and Cas," Sam whispered into Jack's mouth when the kiss broke, "you destroyed them." Another kiss, this one even softer. "You did that for me and you gave me back my body. I've been a prisoner inside it for so long, angel."

Sam pulled back and brushed the tips of his callused fingers over Jack's kiss-wet lips. "Open up for me," murmured Sam. Jack did as he was told, parting his lips to let Sam's index and middle finger inside. "Suck." Jack eagerly did this as well.

"You're good at that," Sam praised him, fingers fucking in and out of Jack's mouth. "You wanna suck my dick, angel?"

Jack nodded, mouth watering at the suggestion. Sam withdrew his fingers, grabbed Jack's head and unceremoniously shoved it down at the throbbing length that strained toward the young Nephilim. Jack didn't hesitate to suck Sam into his mouth and he moaned at the taste.

Jack could only fit a few inches into his mouth, but Sam didn't seem to be interested in letting Jack set the pace; gripping Jack's hair, he forced his cock down Jack's throat.

Jack choked and tried to pull back but Sam's grip tightened and wouldn't let him go. "Be good for me," Sam growled from above. Tears that held no emotion fell from Jack's eyes. Jack stared up through them, up Sam's body, and made no more protest as Sam started to fuck his throat.

Tears and saliva and precome dripped to the floor, the air filled with slick pumping and the sounds of Jack gagging while Sam grunted. Sam's fingers knotted in Jack's dark golden hair as his hips smacked into Jack's face. "Good boy," Sam muttered, "good, sweet little boy."

A few of Sam's fingers shoved into Jack's mouth alongside the man's dick and came out wet. They trailed down Jack's spine leaving shivers in their wake. Sam slipped them into the crack of Jack's ass.

"My little boy, so beautiful," said Sam as his slick fingers played over the ridges of Jack's tightly puckered hole. One of the fingers pushed into Jack, made him whimper around Sam's cock. Another finger plunged inside, spreading Jack open, making him wet with his own saliva.

Sam opened Jack's ass with three thick fingers as he rammed his cock down the boy's throat. "All of this for me," he sighed. He withdrew his fingers, gave Jack's ass a lustful squeeze, and he pulled out of Jack's mouth. Sam's hips rolled and dragged his engorged cock across Jack's youthful face, shiny trails of spit and precome adding to the tear tracks.

"I told you I'd make you feel good, didn't I, baby?"

Jack nodded, swollen and bruised lips brushing along the shaft of Sam's cock, catching at the shining red head.

"And I will." Sam smiled, a predatory baring of teeth. "Turn around, be a good boy for Daddy."

Jack turned, staying on his hands and knees. He again gazed down at the lifeless body below him, the ashes decorating the floor.

"So good for me," murmured Sam as he descended on Jack. He laid all of his weight on the boy, let Jack feel exactly how big he was. His long cock curved up between Jack's legs to brush against Jack's own erection. Jack groaned softly, arching his back to push his ass against the older man's hips, wanting to feel those hips crashing into his, that big dick pounding him.

Sam answered Jack's groan with one of his own and, lifting his hips to position himself, he let the slick swollen head of his cock tease at Jack's entrance for a few seconds, and then gripping his adopted son's hips, he shoved himself into Jack as brutally as he'd shoved himself into the boy's throat.

Jack screamed in pain. Sam hadn't even pushed all the way inside, only a quarter of the way, but it was still pretty deep and much bigger than Sam's fingers. Tears began to run down Jack's face again.

Sam kissed them away, mouth opening against Jack's cheek to taste him. "So sweet."

Sam's hand slid down Jack's front to wrap tightly around the boy's dick, pain bleeding into pleasure as Sam's callused thumb rubbed over the sensitive head, making it weep. Sam squeezed Jack, demonstrating the strength in his hands, making Jack throb with desire, making him cry out, but his throat was so raw from Sam fucking it that the sound he made was broken and hurt. Sam kissed the side of Jack's neck, hot and wet, groaning into his skin.

Sam began to thrust slow and powerful into Jack, pulling out and going deeper with each push back in, pulling more ragged sounds out of the Nephilim. He stroked Jack's cock in time with his thrusts, touching him gently now. Jack was caught between the pain of Sam's girth ripping into him and the pleasure of Sam's warm, wide, strong hand on him, and the balance of sensations was sheer bliss.

Jack's cries grew in intensity as Sam picked up the pace. Sam's full length sheathed itself inside of Jack, Sam's huge balls slapping against him, Sam's sweat dripping down and Sam's grunts hitting the back of Jack's equally sweaty neck. Sam's slippery fingers pumped Jack faster as Jack grew harder in his hand.

"Open your eyes," Sam breathed hot on Jack's neck, and it was only then that Jack realized he'd shut them, so overcome by the powerful feeling running through him.

Jack opened his eyes to be faced with Castiel's empty sockets. Sam's hand was a blur on Jack's cock, precome flying off onto the unseeing face below. Jack let out a breathy groan and fought the urge to shut his eyes again.

"That's it," said Sam haltingly as Jack bucked into his hand, as the older man pounded deep inside of him, pounded relentlessly at his prostate, skin slapping hard against skin, the two of them panting as they neared climax. "Be a good boy and _come for your Daddy_."

Jack could only sob as his orgasm crashed down on him, a vast ocean of feeling too strong to fight, and it rushed out of him, out of his cock in gushes of white. It painted Castiel's cold body underneath him, it dripped into the ashes that Jack had made of Dean.

Sam's hand still worked Jack's cock and his other hand wrapped around Jack's throat. It gripped him tight. Jack choked, his muscles seizing around Sam's dick. Panting hard into Jack's ear, Sam's hips jackrabbited into the boy's, until with a final, deep groan, Sam came inside of Jack. He slammed himself even harder, even deeper as he came, staking his claim inside of Jack, inside of his boy.

When Sam had spent himself, he fell back on his knees, cock slipping out of Jack and a deluge of come following it. Evidence of Sam's ownership. He pulled Jack into his lap, licking and nipping at the bruise beginning to color Jack's throat.

Together they admired the ruin before them, two empty smiles in a barren room, two bodies full of deadly potential. Bathed in the blood red glow of the room they sat in, Lucifer cheered at their union.


End file.
